


At The End Of The Day

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: The best part of Mikey’s day is coming home.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	At The End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on twitter kept mentioning boywife Gerard and for some reason the image stuck and this just... came out. So enjoy some soft Waycest

Mikey was fairly sure that the best part of his day was coming home. Don’t get him wrong, he did enjoy his job working at book and music store but home was the place that he liked best. After all as the saying goes, home is where the heart is and Mikey’s heart was certainly there.

His home was a small house towards the edge of town. It was far from the place that he’d grew up, he’d left New Jersey behind long ago, but they’d lived here so long now that he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

He got out of his car and closed the door behind him, humming softly to himself as he made his way to the front door. His fingers were sorting through his keys as he went, though it ultimately proved unnecessary as the door opened. Standing in the doorway was his love, his heart, his whole world. He couldn’t help but smile instantly, leaning in to kiss Gerard before stepping inside.

“How was work love?” His lover asked as he closed the door behind them. Gerard was wearing a black dress, that was patterned with strawberries and Mikey thought he looked so pretty in it. His dark hair framed his round face, which Mikey thought was perfect for kissing. 

Mikey set his bag down on the table beside the door, inhaling the scent of baking coming from the kitchen before replying. “It was ok. We had a fair few people in but it wasn’t too busy. How about you?”

“It was good. I did some muffins for you.” Gerard smiled at him warmly as he spoke. “I’m glad you’re home baby.”

“Me too.” Mikey kissed him again, reaching up to run his fingers through his lover’s jet black locks. He loved kissing him, if he could he’d spend his whole day doing it, although he knew that would be impractical in reality. After a few moments they parted and he bought his hand down, cupping Gerard’s cheek, his fingers caressing his soft skin. “I’m gonna change, could you sort some coffee and food love?”

“Of course.” Gerard smiled brightly, his head tilting slightly into his touch. They remained like that for a few more moments before parting, Mikey heading up to the room they shared.

***

Mikey couldn’t help but smile as he snuggled against his lover as they watched tv on the sofa. It might not be the most exciting way to spend an evening but to Mikey it was perfect. They’d eaten Gerard’s home cooked pizza, which was always tasty even though it was never perfectly round and then moved to settle on the sofa, watching the night’s tv and eating some of Gerard’s muffins. 

As the credits rolled Mikey shifted his hand, his fingers tracing over the curve of Gerard’s belly towards his thigh, feeling it through the soft fabric of the dress. “Ready to head to bed love?” Mikey whispered in his ear, before planting kisses against his skin. Gerard made a little groan and nodded, which was all the confirmation Mikey needed.

After kissing him one more time he took his hand, pulling him to his feet and tugging him towards the stairs. It was at times like this that Mikey wished he was stronger as he’d just carry Gerard to their room bridal style. Alas the one time that he’d tried to do that he’d ended up falling back onto the sofa, which had resulted in a fit of giggles.

As soon as they entered their bedroom Mikey flicked the light on and then pushed Gerard against the nearest wall, kissing him. It wasn’t like their earlier soft kisses, this was full of hunger and passion. Even though they’d been together for well over a decade now he never got tired of doing this with him. They didn’t do this every night, sometimes it was just enough to curl up with each other and drift off together.

When they parted both of them were gasping to catch their breath and Mikey smirked, licking his lips. “Get on the bed and take off your dress.” As he said those words he ran his fingers down along the fabric, before stepping away to shed his own clothing. When he’d changed he’d switched from work clothes to a pair of sweat pants and a tee. Both were off him in moments, tossed carelessly to the floor, leaving him completely bare, his cock hard between his legs. He let out a soft gasp as his gaze was drawn to the beautiful sight of his lover.

Gerard was sprawled over their bed, his bare legs parted, drawing Mikey’s gaze to his crotch which was covered in pale purple panties. His cock made the fabric bulge almost obscenely and it made Mikey’s own dick ache. “Mmm you’re so sexy.” Mikey purred, crossing the distance between them and climbing up between his parted legs. His fingers were drawn to him like a moth to a flame and he ran them over his soft skin. As much as he could spend all night exploring every inch of his body with his fingers, lips and tongue, that wasn’t going to be his goal tonight. 

Instead he leaned down, taking the waistband of a Gerard’s underwear between his teeth and pulled them down, freeing his trapped cock. He lavished his thighs and cock with his kisses as his nimble fingers pulled the fabric the rest of the way down, Gerard shifting his legs so he could pull them off and cast them aside.

“Pass the lube, babe.” Mikey licked his lips as his his fingertips brushed against his thighs. Gerard reached to the bedside table, taking ahold of the bottle there and handing it over. He made a mental note to get another soon as he squeezed it out over his fingers, slicking them up quickly. “Ready for me love?”

“Always.” Gerard was smiling as their eyes met, his legs parting even further. “Please.” There was no way that Mikey could resist that and he reached both hands between his legs. With his left parted Gerard’s cheeks, while the slick fingers of his right slipped between them towards his opening. Two of his fingers pressed inside slowly and Mikey kept his gaze on him, checking for any signs of discomfort. Gerard’s lips were parted, his lips half lidded and he let out the sweetest moans Mikey ever heard. He was sure if he had the skill they’d make the perfect song, though he wasn’t sure he’d want anyone else to hear them. 

Mikey licked his lips as he worked his fingers steadily in and out of him, stretching him open. Every few moments he’d give his hand a twist or spread his fingers, each time causing another sweet sound to leave his lover. Once he was sure was ready he slipped another finger into him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this up much longer. He wanted, no needed to be inside him. “Think you can take me?” Mikey asked, giving his fingers another twist, loving how he felt around them.

“Ye.... yeah.” Gerard was gasping, his hair clinging to his skin as their eyes met. “Please.”

That was all Mikey needed to hear. He removed his fingers from him, wiping them against his erection before quickly drizzling some more of the lube over it. He gave himself a few pumps, just enough to spread the lube along his dick and then, once he was satisfied, he got into position.keeping one hand on the base of his dick and the other holding Gerard open, he lined himself up and then pressed into him, filling him up in one easy thrust of his hips.

Mikey wasn’t sure if he believed in a higher power or an afterlife, but if there was a heaven then this was what his would feel like. His lover’s hole felt amazing around him. He’d been with a few people before they had gotten together and no one else felt like him. Sometimes he felt that they were made for each other, that they were two halves of a whole, two puzzle pieces that were meant to be together.

He shook such thoughts from his head as he focussed on his movements, sliding in and out. At first his movements were steady, his hips rocking against his plush ass as he sank into him. It didn’t take long before he sped up though and he shifted his hand to jerk Gerard off in rough time to them. Gerard was a mass of incoherence beneath him, looking beautiful as his fingers clutched the bedsheets, needy moans leaving his lips. The sweetest ones of all were attempts to say his name, which just came out broken and needy.

“Come on baby, cum for me. I wanna see you.” Mikey’s words came out breathless and he was always surprised that he could manage them whenever he did this. He could feel his own orgasm approaching and he knew that there was no way he could last long inside him. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Mikey....” Gerard cried out his name, his hips jerking up as he came, shooting across the curve of his belly. Fuck, he looked beautiful, like a masterpiece. 

He barely lasted a handful of thrusts inside his lover’s quivering hole before he followed him over the edge, his head tilting back as he filled him with a moan. “Gee...”

They stayed joined like that as they both caught their breaths, coming down for the high that came with their orgasms. It didn’t last long though, as Mikey pulled out of him, collapsing against his lover, planting lazy kisses wherever he could reach. Neither of them said anything for a long time, they didn’t need to, they both knew how the other felt. It was why they had come out here, why they wore matching silver rings on their fingers. 

Despite that, Mikey whispered the words as he rested his head on Gerard’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too Mikey. Always.” And with that Mikey closed his eyes, completely content as Gerard carded his fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
